Comments and Questions
by Odietuffy
Summary: My OCs from "Trapped in Gravity Falls" Charisma, Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, Layla, Mabel, and Dipper are taking comments and answering questions.
1. Chapter 1

We are going to ask Questions, and read comments! With some of my ocs, Mabel, and Dipper and some other people. Put in the comments, or questions.

Here are the rules:

1. No cursing

2. Make sure you spell correctly

3. Make sure your questions, or comments make sense.

Make sure to READ Trapped in Gravity Falls so you can know my OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

[Charisma and her sisters walk into Dipper and Mabel's room]

Charisma: Hey I found out in the artifact you can contact worlds.

Dipper: Really that is cool.

Mabel: Sweet.

Charisma: Do you guys want to try we can awnser anybody's questions.

Dipper: Sure.

Mabel: Heck ya.

The SunRunner asked Charisma: What's a white mink?

Charisma: Mabel, Dipper can you please get out.

Dipper: Why?

Charisma: Just go.

Dipper: Ok ok.

[Dipper and Mabel leave]

Charisma: Ok a white mink is part of the wesael family. White minks are similar to a Sea Mink but smaller and the brown minks as well. Our fur is very soft and it is very valuable.

Charisma: Ok you guys you can come up now.

[Dipper and Mabel come up]

Dipper: What is the question?

Charisma: Oh um I think that is enough questions. Bye.

Charisma's sisters: Bye.

Dipper: Bye I..quess.

Mabel: Bye.

**Sorry everyone I have to finish it because there was only one question. If I don't get comments or questions for this by the next 1-3 weeks I will delete this. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm still doing it so here we are. **

Charisma: Welcome back.

Charisma's sisters: Yah let's start.

Charisma: Mabel and Dipper are here but downstairs trying finding something.

Charisma: Oh here is one.

The SunRunner asked Charisma: So are you and your sisters a member of the weasel family?

Charisma: Wow it's the same person we answed before.

Charisma: Yes yes we are and for some reason we are part possum, wolf, raccoon, dingo, and coyote.

Jancie: Yeah but we try to keep our secerts away from humans so they wouldn't find out about us.

Grace: Yeah.

Other sisters: So yeah we are.

[Dipper and Mabel came back]

Dipper: Hi u guys.

Charisma: Hi we were just starting the questions.

Charisma:[Thought] Not.

Charisma: Ok

Guest asked Dipper: Dipper do you have the same tree hat forever?

Dipper: Yes.

Mabel: Ok next question YA!

Charisma: Oooookkkk.

Guest asked Mabel: Mabel did you have a crush on someone?

Mabel: I trying for the summer to get boys to fall in love with me but this summer every boy I like has left me.

Charisma: Ok thats sorry so next question.

Charisma's sisters: YA!

Exotos135 asked Mabel and Dipper: If you two fused to become a single being, how do you think it would look like?

Dipper: I think it can be a boy.

Mabel: I think a girl.

Dipper: Boy.

Mabel: Girl.

Dipper: BOY!

Mabel: GIRL!

Charisma: OKKKKKKK!

[Dipper and Mabel stopped and looked at Charisma]

Charisma: It don't matter it would have the personallity of Mabel and Dipper. It would have hair like Dipper but in Mabel's way. A vest, a skirt, a pink shirt, gym shoes, and it will be a girl HAPPY NOW .

Dipper and Mabel: ...

Charisma:[Sigh] I think thats all for today. Bye.

Charisma's sisters: Bye.

[Dipper and Mabel just wave and Charisma rolled her eyes and sighed]

[**NOTE: For real [in the real world] minks are not part possum, wolf, raccoon, dingo, and coyote I just made it up.] **


	4. Chapter 4

Charisma: Ok Dipper and Mabel are gone again and we are going to do the questions.

The SunRunner asked Charisma: I've got two questions, so is your kind like a race of beings that secretly exists or did you and your sisters just 'become' like this? And why are you afraid people will eat you?

Charisma: Wow its..never mind question 1: We used to be friends but our families got killed by humans so we became sisters I was part possum, wolf, raccoon, dingo, and coyote but my friends now aka sisters were just minks and now they are possum, wolf, raccoon, dingo, and coyote. Question 2 the reason why is because when our families got killed we saw the whole thing and the hunters found us and they want to use our fur and eat us. But this young human boy let us free because he thinks we are dogs but I told him about us and he did the right thing. He let us free and he trusted us and we trusted him. When my or our older brother found out he wanted to protected us and our other mink friends.

Janice, Didi, and Grace: Ok next question.

The LPSDragon asked Mink girl things: Are you sure you aren't named Mary Sue? You all seem to be one.

Dipper: Will you marry me? *pops in window with engagement ring* Me: Please say yes, please say yes!  
Mabel: Can you make me a sweater with Gir on it?

Charisma: Mary Sue. No. No we are not. We came for different families we kind of do have the same thing in common but we are very different.

Charisma: I see you have a question for Mabel and Dipper we will wait for them.

Charisma: Ok next quest-

[Then Mabel and Dipper come in]

Dipper: Hey did you star-

Charisma: Yes.

Mabel: So what are your questions?

Charisma: None of yours.

Charisma: Ok this one asked you and Mabel.

The LPS Dragon asked Dipper: Will you marry me? *pops in window with engagement ring* Me: Please say yes, please say yes!  
Mabel: Can you make me a sweater with Gir on it?

Dipper: I can not marry you your from a different dimension.

Mabel: Sure.

Charisma: Ok next question.

Callie Conroy asked Dipper: Dipper, do you think you could get a skeptic to believe in the supernatural?

Dipper: Well I hope so.

Mabel: Next.

Charisma: Ok

[Charisma looks at the next question]

Charisma: You 2[points at Dipper, and Mabel] we need you to get out.

Mabel: Why?

Charisma: Just..GO.

Dipper: Ok.

[They leave]

Charisma: Ok.

Guest asked Mink Girls: What do you use to change your form? (Except humans I aready know.)

Charisma: Ok for girls we use necklaces and for guys they use watches but we all can use both as well.

Charisma: Oki you guys can come up.

[Dipper and Mabel came up]

Dipper: So what is your quest-

Charisma: None of yours.

Charisma:[Sigh] Ok next question.

Megan Reed asked Dipper: Dipper, can you speak with a Scottish accent for the entire question session?

Dipper: Well I'm not sure but I will try in some parts.

Charisma: Ooookkkk I think that is all for today so byee.

Charisma's sisters: Bye!

Dipper:[Scottish accent] Bye.

Mabel: Bye.

Charisma: Dude![Looks at Dipper] Why?

Dipper: Hey.

Charisma: Ok fine bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Charisma: Ok we are back again and Mabel and Dipper are gone AGAIN!.

Charisma: Ok here we go with the questions.

The SunRunner asked Charisma: Can you give me a little history or information about you, your siblings, and your kind?

Charisma: Ok our kind is very VERY rare because we talk. We use to be friends but when our families got killed by hunters we got captured and the little human boy set us free. One day at the age 2, 3, 12, and a new family member at the age of 1 Paulina a scientist captures me. He gave us super powers. After we escape we met Jack and Paul, and Jack and Paul wanted our powers. After 4 years of living in a tree Grace and Layla came and as known as our real sisters. We go to Australia. We are orphans who were taken care off in an orphanage in Australia by a girl. Unfortunetly, the director of the orphanage noticed our singing abilities and try to use us in a very bad way and actually mistreated us. The girl that took care of us was adopted and now we were stuck with that horrible human. We manage to escape and manage to go to back United States. After that we met a male talking mink singing group in the gaints world. We met Ian Hawke there who use to live in the basement, and we impress him with our singing talents. Ian hires us as a plot to get revenge on The Roadkill Boys and revive his career. However when he met the us we called our female talking mink singing group the Musicettes, he made lies about the Roadkill Boys, thats the reason why the we came to to the gaint's world. Then soon afterwards, we find out he was lying and the we manage to escape with Kyle one of the Roadkill Boys and came back to our home. After 6 years the agents found us and we escaped and our brother lets us go and he got captured and we got away. Then We met Mabel and Dipper.

Didi: Ok that was very long Charisma.

Charisma:[Sigh] I know next question.

[Dipper and Mabel came back]

Dipper: Did you-

Charisma: YES, YES WE DID!

Dipper: Ok next question.

Exotos135 asked Mabel: Where's Waddles?  
For Dipper, if the gnomes, Blending Blandin, Gideon or Pacifica came back for revenge, how would you fight back? (Mabel can answer this question too if she wants.).

Mabel: He's right here.

[She picks up Waddles]

Charisma and her sisters:[Gasp] HE IS SO CUTE!

Mabel: I know.

Dipper: Well it depends on the person. Mabel do you want to answer?

Mabel: Ya sure I agree with Dipper it just depends on the person or gnome.

Charisma: Gnomes? Blending Blandin? Pacifica?

Dipper: We will tell you guys later.

Charisma: K.

Didi: Next. [She looks at the question and Charisma does to.]

Didi and Charisma: Get out.

Dipper: Why do you guys always want us to go?

Charisma: None of yours just GO.!

Dipper: Ok.

[Mabel and Dipper left]

Guest asked Charisma: If your form is a human, vampire, or anything else, do you have all of the abilities of the specific form or not?

Charisma: Oh I think you are confused we are part vampire. Ok we can turn into any type of animal, or object. Let's say if it was a cat I can turn into any type of color object or animal so I think it would be both.

Charisma: Ok you guys can come.

[Dipper and Mabel came up]

Dipper: I think we are done so bye.

Mabel: Bye.

Charisma and her sisters: BYE!


	6. Author's Note

**Author: Ok so I not getting all of questions but I need people to READ TRAPPED IN GRAVITY FALLS IN MY STORIES PLEASE in ORDER TO KNOW MY OCS AND ASK THEM QUESTIONS OR GIVE THEM COMMENTS. I NEED more questions or comments. Ok Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Charisma: Ok we are back.

Didi: Question

Exotos135 asked Mabel and Dipper: Which do you think the relationship between Pacifica and Gideon would be, friends, you-know-what or enemies?

Dipper and Mabel: We would be enemies.

Charisma: Ok we still don't get it but next question *smiles and laughs nervous*.

Mabel: Next.

TheLPSDragon asked Dipper: But... I'm the creeper who lives in the backyard... :( I COMMAND YOU TO MARRY ME IN THE EFFING NAME OF MARIK ISHTAR!  
Mabel: YAY! *turns into Zim* I AM ZIM!  
Mink girl things: A Mary Sue is someone who makes people OOC, and has all these Mary Sue like details, like the outfits and other stuff. Also, I am part cat, alicorn, dragon, Discord, dog, and Irken. My name is Alice (safety name). I AM SUPERIOR! *flies away into Dipper's arms*

Dipper: I CAN'T.

Charisma: You are that is cool dude, happy hounddogs.

[Dipper and Mabel look at her]

Charisma: **WHAT!**

Dipper: Nothing next question.

cute polar bear asked Dipper: Do you and Mlabe feel each others pain?

Dipper: If we know what is going on.

Charisma: Ok then I think that is enough questions so um...bye.

Charisma's sisters: Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Charisma: Ok we are back.

Mabel: Question.

The LPSDragon asked: TheLPSDragon: I'm not leaving until you say yes, Dipper-CHAAAAANNNNNN.  
*Dipper looks out window, and sees TLPSD*  
Dipper: OMG WAT.  
TheLPSDragon: MARRY ME! I'M TAKING YOU TO CAMP WITH ME!  
*TLPSD kidnaps Dipper*  
Dipper: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Charisma: Ooooooooookkkk I'll get him back.

*With TLPSD*

TLPSD: *Laughs* I GOT DIPPER!

Dipper: Let me go.

TLPSD: Never! I'm going to someplace. *Puts Dipper down he's still in the bag and goes someplace to get something*

*Charisma sneaks up with a bag full of rocks inside it and sees TLPSD walking away turns into her mink form grabs the bag and replaces it with the bag full of rocks and runs with Dipper STILL inside the bag and turns into her human form*

*TLPSD came back and carry the bag away. Sees a house and came inside the house. Opens the bag and sees the rocks instead of Dipper*

TLPSD: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was walking back and forward worring about Charisma and Dipper. She sees Charisma holding a bag*

Mabel: GUYS.

*Charisma opens the bag and Dipper came out*

Dipper: That girl kidnapped me.

Charisma: Yeah but thank me for saving your tail if you have one.

Dipper: Oh...thank you Charisma for saving me.

Charisma: B) Thanks.

Dipper: Your welcome.

Charisma: Yyyyeeaaaahhhhh.

Dipper: Charisma what happened to your sisters?

Charisma: They got sick.

Dipper/Mabel: That's terrible.

Charisma: Yeah.

Mabel: You should help them.

Charisma: Really!? Now you tell me. Well bye guys.

Dipper: Bye C.C.

Mabel: Bye C.

Charisma: C, C.C.? I like it well bye. *Leaves*

*Charisma went to the woods*

*With Mabel and Dipper*

Dipper: I feel bad for them.

Mabel: Me too...Hey lets get back to the questions.

Dipper: Ok.

Insane Taco55 asked Mabel/Dipper: (These are from my Gravity Falls OC, Russel. He is a complete fan of alchemy, such as body swap and fusion. He has some questions, 3 to be exact, all to Dipper and Mabel)

1. CAN YOU TWO PLEASE FUSE!? If you two fuse, I will personally walk there and pay you $100 each!

2. How long do you think you two could go in each other's bodies...before starting to go insane and thinking he/she is the other (To explain this part, Mabel would think she's Dipper, and Dipper would think he's Mabel)

3. If you two were slowly turning into each other, would it be scary, weird, or funny? If this happens some day and you two slowly turn into each other, the effects, in order, are Eye Color Swap, Hair Style Swap, Voice Swap, Gender Swap, Personality Swap, Final Stage (To explain this part, Mabel would think she's Dipper, and Dipper would think he's Mabel)

Dipper: Well Charisma said it would be a girl.2: About 6 seconds. 3: It would be scary and weird. 3 again: It would have the personally of me and Mabel. It would have hair like me but in Mabel's way, a vest, a skirt, a pink shirt, and gym shoes.

Mabel: Well I think that's all for today so bye.

Dipper: Bye.

**For Insane Taco 55 I like it it's good. Btw this story will be completed because I need more reviews if I don't get any this story is completed. Hope to get more reviews.**


End file.
